Breath for You
by ThePersonUnknown
Summary: Taki during Klaus's interrogation, his thought and actions!


He ignores the aches running across his back, the sharp pain which runs along his legs and stomach. His body feels like it's been shredded to pieces, and Taki can't say that his heart feels any better. He realizes that walking around like this isn't going to help his INJURIES heal, but he doesn't care. Ignoring the way Suguri runs after him, begging him to get back into the bed, to rest, he walks quickly. Nothing will stop him, how Suguri could ever think he would allow the interrogation of Klaus without his presence, it's beyond him. His cloak trails behind him, casting a black shadow around him. Taki can feel the stares of his soldiers follow him, they wonder why he's out of bed, why he's even bothering to save Klaus, Taki won't answer them, he won't deal with their prejudices, not today. He's had enough of pleasing them, why must he suffer whilst they indulge in their desires and selfishness.

The building which holds Klaus, its cold, withdrawn from the REST of the division. It's hardly ever been used, black and gray bricks; covered in a dark aura. Most soldiers view it as haunted, cursed once you enter, you never walk out. Klaus was in there, it made Taki shudder. His knight was in there, and he had been in there the entire time Taki was asleep. His steps quicken. The door is open, and Taki can see darkness inside, faint shadowed forms show that there are people as well. He can hear the sound of a whip, skin tearing and grunts of pain. But no scream, no begging. Taki wants to scream, because Klaus is in there, he's being torn to pieces and he still refuses to beg, still as confident as the day they had met. It hurts.

Suguri stands behind him, placing a soft hand on Taki's shoulder, softly urging him to walk back to the infirmary, away from this place. Taki nearly does. He can't gather the courage to walk into that building. Besides, Klaus had hurt him! He had Torn Taki's body to pieces! "But you tore him to pieces with every lie you told him, every false hope you gave him, the pain you endured was nothing compared to his" Its a small voice, echoing in his head, and each truth slices Taki's heart. Why did Klaus deserve his grace, why should he save him! No one would fault him for walking away! Put them both out of their misery! "It's a lie, maybe your men wouldn't fault you, some would be happy. Even Klaus wouldn't fault you, loyal to the end! But you wouldn't be able to live on without the large shadow of your knight behind you, the rumble of the BIKE; a whisper over Murakumo'sengine. You crave the forbidden; you want Klaus's loyalty and Love. You can't blame Klaus for his actions, Klaus may have torn you to SHREDSphysically, but you know that you Tore the older man's heart and mind to pieces a long time before all of this" He had, in his selfishness, taken the Klaus's heart, but what had he given in RETURN? Nothing, only rejection and nights of denial. Taki flinches against his own thought, shrugging Suguri's hand away.

He grabbed the hilt of his katana, pulling it from its scabbard, relishing the smooth 'SHHHHH' as it slid out. Each step forward, the noise gets louder, Taki can feel his heart stutter in his chest, hand's shaking as his form is emerged by the darkness, engulfed by the cold building.

He moves with cold preciseness, his sword blocking Hasebe's blade, shattering at the impact. His eyes are cold, angry. The fact that they considered killing Klaus without his permission, they would dare steal his property. That showed how little they respected their commander. The looks of disbelief on their face are almost enough to make Taki laugh, but he doesn't.

He nearly throttles the older man's pathetic face, his blade twitching under the control he keeps in place. "Stupid Fool" He steps forward, sword trailing behind him lazily. "Do not touch my Knight" He orders coldly, eyes glaring, satisfied by the way the three occupants twitch, gazing fearfully at his face. They step back; stumbling away from him; their weapons dropping to the STONE FLOOR. Taki feels slightly disappointed, he wanted so badly to 'accidently' cut each of them, make them bleed across the floor, beg his forgiveness. But the battered body in the corner, shifting against the cold, STONE FLOOR, is enough to draw his attention.

Klaus's skin is stained with blood, cuts litter his skin. Taki can't see the gold of his hair or eyes beyond the crimson red. It's like a nightmare, except this TIME it's real, this time he can't wake up! What if he hadn't arrived in time? He walks forward, and nearly stumbles when Klaus kneels; blood seeping from his form, dripping across the floor. He can see the skin tear further, and his eyes widen as he leans over and presses a kiss to his blade.

Taki can't possibly take anymore, the submissive way Klaus kneels, even after everything! It breaks him so deeply that he can't possibly hope to reach the wound in his heart and fix it. He answers Hasebe's questions with a blank coldness, dismissing each accusation. He stares at Klaus in understanding. The confusion makes him want to cry, because the fact that Klaus would ever believe that Taki would abandon him is heartbreaking, but he can't fault the assumption, not after every rejection Klaus had faced. He covers the blood soaked BODY with his cloak, ignoring the disgusted gasps behind him. Wrapping his arms gently around Klaus's neck, he pulls him close, whispering quietly of how proud he is. He can feel the shuddering breaths of the older man against his body, the weak heartbeat.

Moving his head to face his lieutenant, he gives a menacing glare, sending a lethal warning. "If Klaus should ever betray me" He spits, almost mocking the elder, "I will end it with my own hand" Silence, the soldiers stare at him in SHOCK. The door clicks closed, and Taki's relieved to hear that they're alone, there's no one around to see him break. He presses his arms tighter, protectively over Klaus's form, feeling his cloak, damp with blood, move with each breath.

It's the broken whisper which breaks the silence, echoing in the blackness. "Why?" Klaus chokes out, shoulders shuddering with the effort to breath. Taki keeps them in place, hugging him firmly. He wants so badly to tell Klaus of his feelings, of how much he LOVES him. But he can't. Klaus can't be fed anymore hope, it isn't fair, not when Taki can't return his affections. "Don't go beyond my reach" He whispers, voice soft and firm, closing his eyes, "Don't go where I can not follow" He's amazed his voice doesn't crack, he presses his nose to Klaus's neck, feeling the warm blood stain his skin, "I am the only one who can decide your fate" And it's true, if Klaus dies, it'll be because Taki allowed it, and he never will. No matter how selfish, Taki won't live a life without him.

He's scared of how broken Klaus's breathe sounds, his chest shuddering with each puff. Taki pulls back, moving his hand to Klaus's face, using his GLOVES to wipe the blood away. He can see two golden orbs amongst the red, staring back at him. They glitter with confusion and grief. Taki smiles softly, no one's around to see him, no one can judge. He leans forward, removing his gloves and dropping them to the floor, letting his warm palms slide across Klaus's cheeks.

Klaus tries to pull back, but Taki keeps him in place, "Taki what?" He asks, brokenly. Taki pulls the hair from his face, nearly sobbing at the way a few gore covered strand fall from his scalp, "You're my Knight, as I am your master, if you can't walk, I'll be your LEGS, if you can't see, I'll be your eyes" He leans in close, his chest aching, tears gathering in his eyes at how weak and damaged his golden man looked. Their lips are a breadth away, and Taki can hear Klaus let out a soft sob. It's the first time he's seen him cry, and he can't help but hate the fact that it was these circumstances that caused it. He wipes the tears away, not letting them touch any wounds, leaning closer, he looks directly into Klaus's eyes, "If you can't breathe" Klaus's breath hitches, breaking out of his lungs in short uneven gasps, he's staring at Taki incredulously, as if he can't believe this is happening. "If you can't breathe, I'll breath for you" He presses a kiss to Klaus's mouth, tasting the bitter tang of blood on his tongue, he blows cold air into Klaus's mouth, hearing Klaus gasp as he inhales. Two hands weakly move up to grasp his face, delicately cupping his cheeks and Taki gently presses the kiss deeper.

It's the first time he's initiated anything, and he can feel the energy pump through his veins. Breaking away, he can hear Klaus gasping, coughing as he tries to catch his breath. Taki presses a kiss to his forehead, using his fingers to gently rub away the grim and gore. Klaus stares at his in shock, and Taki nearly laughs. He hugs Klaus close, ignoring the blood which absorbs into his white SHIRT, ignoring the repercussions. Because for once he gave Klaus something they both wanted, and he can feel the once weak heartbeat grow stronger in his chest. He presses his face into Klaus's shoulder, breathing deeply, feeling the beat against his skin, forgetting anything beyond this room. Two hands move up to rub his back, and a soft, broken voice whispers into his ear.

"Thank You Taki"


End file.
